


It's Not That Deep

by toobusy2write



Series: FilthyGorgeous!verse [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Glam Rock RPF, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-12
Updated: 2011-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-22 13:39:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toobusy2write/pseuds/toobusy2write
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chance encounter that proves industry parties aren't the devil's spawn after all.  And Adam can still rock Tommy's world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not That Deep

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Not mine, not for profit...just borrowing them to get the plot bunny that invaded my brain to shut up already.  
>  **Beta'd** : by pinkvelvet0x, masnds2 & vlredreign  
>  **Setting** : About a week and a half has passed since the events in _Filthy Gorgeous_.
> 
>  **A/N** : There is brief Tommy/OFC near the beginning (nothing explicit).

"Appletini and a beer," Tommy told the bartender.

The man nodded and grabbed the ingredients for the Appletini while Tommy swallowed a yawn and waited. Reaching up, Tommy slipped a finger under the top edge of his shirt collar and slid it back and forth to loosen the tie around his neck a little. He fucking hated wearing ties. Unfortunately, it was a hazard of the job more often than not. Either he hooked up with a client who had an office boy kink—you'd think wealthy execs would want to get _away_ from reminders of the office in their private time for fuck's sake—or he had a date with a client like the woman tonight, Stella, who took his title as an escort to heart and dragged him to industry parties whenever she was between boyfriends.

The bartender set the drinks down on the bar and Tommy grabbed up the beer first, taking a quick swig before he picked up the Appletini and turned to bring it to Stella. Beer bottle already back to his lips for a second drink, he stopped short when he found himself face to face with Adam Lambert. Memories of their appointment a week and a half ago and how Adam hadn't been satisfied until Tommy was lying completely sated on the bed, limbs like jelly and brain fuzzy with spent pleasure flashed through Tommy's head, making him feel warm all over.

Lowering the beer, Tommy licked his lips and smiled. "Adam. Hi."

Adam blinked, looking sort of like a deer caught in the headlights. The smile dropped from Tommy's face and his spirits sank in disappointment. Some tricks he ran into accidentally didn't like to acknowledge their acquaintance with him in public, and some just felt awkward, as if they weren't sure how to treat him, like he had the fucking plague or a mental illness or something. Given that Adam hadn't shown any guilt or regret the morning after their night together the way Tommy had been afraid he would—had in fact, given Tommy a goodbye kiss and a sincere thank you for the stress relief, along with a nice-sized tip—Adam's reaction took Tommy a bit off guard. If Tommy had been a betting man, he would've bet that Adam wasn't either of those and fell into the third category: the kind of trick who treated him like any other person he knew, like he got that this was Tommy's job, nothing more, nothing less.

Guess it was a good thing Tommy wasn't a gambling man.

Clearing his throat, Tommy lifted the Appletini in his hand and said, "Well, my date's waiting for this, so—"

He tried to step around Adam, but Adam reached out and touched Tommy's shoulder, stopping him. "No, wait."

Tommy lifted his eyes to meet Adam's, the disappointment that had settled like lead in his gut easing up when Adam finally smiled.

"Sorry. I just... I wasn't expecting to see you here. I didn't know you did parties." Adam winced at that and hurried to add, "Not that you're _doing_ the whole party. I just meant—"

"I know what you meant," Tommy said, cutting Adam's ramble off, adorable as it was. "I'm an escort. Sometimes I, like, actually _escort_ my clients places. You know, the whole boyfriend experience."

Adam's smile widened a little. "So that means I could've hired you to come to this thing with me instead of dragging my manager along?"

Tommy smiled in return, but shook his head. "Probably not. Stella booked me for this a month ago; before you and I met."

"Stella," Adam said. "Your date's with a..."

"Woman," Tommy supplied. "Yeah."

Before anything else could be said, Tommy noticed Stella looking around for him and said, "Speaking of, I'd better get back to her." Tommy started past Adam, then paused and said, "It was nice seeing you again. You've got Lorne's number, right? If you want another date sometime?"

Adam nodded, cheeks pinking a little. "I programmed it in my phone. I've uh, been wanting to call, but with the tour preparations..."

Tommy nodded distractedly. Adam's faint blush was fucking adorable. Even more adorable than his ramble had been. "It's cool. Whenever, man." He hesitated, knowing he should leave it at that. Instead, he blurted, "I usually keep a couple days open every week for last minute appointments."

Noting the frown on Stella's face as her eyes skimmed the crowd, Tommy said a quick goodbye to Adam and headed over, feeling Adam's eyes on him the whole way.

When Tommy reached Stella, he handed over her Appletini and wrapped an arm around her waist, leaning in to kiss her cheek, her long, blond hair tickling his face. "There you go."

Stella smiled and leaned into him briefly before straightening and pulling away. "Thanks, baby. Have you met Ron and Jeff?"

Tommy nodded a quick hello when he was introduced, then tuned out the rest of the conversation in favor of checking Adam out from under his fringe. He'd thought a lot about Adam since their night together. Too much, in fact. He shouldn't have offered his services again. He should've just left well enough alone.

Fuck if he didn't want another night like that night, though. The way Adam had just taken control... And the _sex_. Fucking was usually just a job to Tommy, especially when it came to men, but now he totally got how people who said they loved their job felt. If Tommy's tricks were all like Adam, Tommy was pretty sure he'd be on his back twenty-four-seven.

Dragging his thoughts back to his current client, Tommy followed Stella from group to group as she schmoozed her way around the room. He played the part of the dutiful boyfriend, nodding his head in the right places and tracking the conversation closely enough that he could interject a comment here and there, all the while bored off his non-existent ass. And then Tommy found himself a part of the same group Adam was in and his concentration was shot to hell.

When a few execs drifted off to talk to a couple of artists who were headed out, Stella said, "Tommy, Adam. Adam, Tommy." Tommy nodded his head at Adam, who returned the gesture. To Tommy, Stella said, "I'm sure you've heard of Adam, right?"

"Of course." Smiling at Adam, Tommy said, "Love your stuff, man. Your voice is sick."

Adam smiled in return. "Thanks."

Looking at Adam, Stella said, "Tommy escorts me to these parties when I'm between relationships."

Adam nodded. A woman walked over and Adam wrapped an arm around her, kissing her on the cheek. "Sorta like Lane here."

Stella smiled and introduced Tommy and Lane to each other.

They said hello, and then Lane turned to Stella. "Rork sent me to get you. He has something he wants to talk to us about and said you'd know what it is?"

"Oh, yes," Stella said. Looking over at Tommy, she asked, "Would you mind getting me another drink? This won't take long."

"Sure," Tommy said agreeably.

Lane and Stella walked off, leaving Adam and Tommy alone together. Tommy waved the empty glass Stella had handed him in the air and said, "I'd better..."

Adam nodded. "I could use another one too."

Together they crossed to the bar and Tommy ordered himself and Stella another drink while Adam put in an order for himself.

While they were waiting, Adam said, "So ... your date is with head-of-the-PR-department-at-my-label, Stella."

Tommy cast him a sidelong look. "Yeah."

"Is she one of your regulars?"

Tommy frowned. "I don't really feel comfortable talking about it. It's supposed to be confidential, you know?"

"Oh, sure," Adam said, nodding his head. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it."

The bartender slid their orders across the bar to them and Adam cleared his throat, turning toward Tommy and resting an arm on the bar. "You look really good in a suit."

"Thanks." Tommy briefly smiled before scowling down at it, fighting the urge to fidget with his tie again. "I hate wearing these fucking things, though." He gave Adam the once over, like he hadn't been checking him and the cut of his suit out every chance he got during the last hour or so, and said, "You clean up pretty well yourself."

Adam grinned. "Thanks."

Taking a drink of his beer, Tommy lowered the bottle back to the bar and asked, "So, how much longer until you're on the road?"

"Two and a half weeks. My head's spinning with everything I have to do before then."

Tommy nodded and said, "I can imagine," even though he really couldn't. A distant part of him ached a little for the life he never got a chance to pursue—not seriously, anyway—but he pushed it aside. Dreams were for people with their heads in the clouds and no responsibilities to anyone but themselves. Neither of which applied to Tommy.

Adam glanced over at where Lane and Stella were talking to Rork. Blowing out a breath, Adam said, "God, I hate these things. I wouldn't have come, but Lane insisted it was important to keep relations good between me and the label."

Tommy chuckled. "Yeah, not my idea of a fun evening, either."

"At least you're getting paid," Adam groused, then immediately tensed. "God. That was..."

Tommy arched his eyebrows a little and supplied, "The truth?"

Adam blew out a frustrated breath. "You know, I don't usually stick my foot in my mouth this much."

"Look," Tommy said, turning fully toward Adam and mimicking his pose with one arm on the bar. "I'm not ashamed of my job, okay? You don't need to tiptoe around the facts because you're worried you'll offend me. You won't."

Adam studied him for a moment before nodding his head, some of the tension draining from his shoulders. He offered Tommy a smile. "Alright. Okay."

Before anything else could be said, Tommy felt an arm slip around his waist. He glanced over to find Stella smiling at him and he dutifully put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her in for a peck on the cheek. She liked it when he acted like a doting boyfriend. It turned her on.

"Ready to get out of here?" Stella asked, a heated look in her eyes.

Tommy smiled. "Anytime you are."

He had been serious when he said he wasn't ashamed of what he did. He kinda thought Adam might think he should be, though. Since he didn't want confirmation of that, he forced himself not to glance over at Adam for his reaction.

Stella grabbed her phone from her purse. "I'll just call the car—"

Her phone rang in her hand, cutting her off. Stella frowned at it and pulled away from Tommy, walking a short distance away to answer it.

Tommy chanced a glance at Adam and found him looking at him strangely.

"What?"

Adam didn't answer at first, and when he did, it was just to shake his head, “Nothing."

Tommy opened his mouth to ask what that meant, but just then Stella walked back over, the look in her eyes a little scared.

Tensing, Tommy asked, "What is it?"

"That was my babysitter. My son, Heath, is on his way to the hospital. He went skateboarding with some friends and had an accident on the halfpipe. He has a bone sticking out of his arm. I need to go."

Tommy winced. "Jesus. Yeah, go. I'll catch a cab home."

Stella looked over at Adam and hesitated for a second before digging through her purse. Pulling out a hotel keycard, she pressed it into Adam's hand. "He's paid up for the night. Enjoy."

With a wink to both of them, she hurried off.

Adam stared at the keycard in his hand. Tommy recognized it as being from one of the more upscale hotels in LA; Stella's favorite to take him to, in fact. Glancing up at Adam's face and the dumbstruck look on it, Tommy stayed silent and just watched him, a little amused at his reaction, a bit excited at the prospect of Adam fucking him again, and a lot anxious waiting to hear what he'd decide.

Finally Adam looked up at Tommy and said, "That did not just happen."

Tommy chuckled. "It did. I'm yours for the evening ... if you want me."

"If I want..." Adam trailed off and shook his head. Not a no, more like he was trying to shake off whatever hallucination he might be having. "Of _course_ I want. I just..."

"Just what?" Tommy prompted when Adam trailed off, a thrill of excitement racing through him at the clear desire in Adam's voice.

Adam let out a disbelieving chuckle. "I'm not used to record execs dropping keycards and escorts in my lap, that's all."

Tommy's smile was slow, teasing. "I'm not _in_ your lap. Yet."

"God," Adam said, sounding turned on, a glazed look in his eyes.

A memory of straddling Adam on his hotel couch a week and a half ago and screwing himself down onto Adam's cock flashed through Tommy's head, leaving him turned the fuck on.

"So," Tommy asked, trying for a casual tone, "are you gonna take her up on it?"

Adam glanced down at the keycard again, then up at Tommy, the glazed look of a moment ago gone, a worried one in its place. "Are you alright with this? I mean, she didn't exactly check with you."

Tommy shrugged, knowing from past experience that since Stella had offered him up, she wouldn't have a problem with him divulging a few details to reassure the person she'd given him to. "She only keeps me for herself about half the time when she takes me to these. The rest of the time she sends me home with some artist she's trying to sign or someone she's worried she's losing to another label, or she sends me off with an exec from another company she's trying to do business with. It's part of the deal with her. I'm used to it."

Adam shook his head. "I'm neither of those things, and even if I was, I'd have a problem with you being pawned off like that without even asking for your consent."

Tommy frowned. "But I told you. She did. It's part of the deal with her. Literally. Like, she actually told Lorne that she might pass me off to someone else. I consented by showing up for the date."

Adam studied him and Tommy had to fight not to squirm. "You never answered me. Are _you_ alright with this?"

Tommy lifted his beer to his mouth and took one last pull off of it, then set it down on the counter and licked his lips. Stepping in close, he leaned up and pressed his lips against Adam's, then bit lightly at his bottom lip as he broke the kiss.

Pushing up further onto his toes, Tommy pressed his cheek against Adam's and said next to his ear, "I'm more than alright with it. It's just sex for money, Adam. It's not that deep."

Adam pulled back and looked at Tommy quizzically, an amused curl to his lips. "Did you get that last part from my Twitter?"

"What?" Tommy asked, bemused. "No. I don't even have a twitter. I've been saying that for years."

The truth was, even if he had wanted to bother with social media, Lorne didn't allow it. It would be too easy for one of them to get wasted or high and start posting things online about clients that they shouldn't.

Adam chuckled. "So have I. Ready to get out of here?"

Tommy finished off his beer—his third in as many hours since he made it a point not to get drunk on the job—and pulled out his phone. "Yeah. Just let me text Lorne and tell him about the change of plans."

Adam's eyebrows lifted in surprise. "He keeps tabs on you that closely?"

Tommy glanced at Adam. "Oh yeah. I got read the riot act for not telling him about the bait and switch with you and Brad. It's cool, though. He just wants to us to stay safe and part of that is someone knowing where we are and who we're with."

Adam seemed to think about that while Tommy texted. "You mean Lorne actually gives a damn about his escorts?"

Tommy slipped his phone back into his pocket and tilted his head a little to study Adam. "Do you really want to hear about the ins and outs of my employment, or do you wanna get out of here so you can fuck me boneless?"

"God," Adam said. "The second one. Come on."

Adam grabbed Tommy's hand, signaled to Lane across the room that he was leaving, and started toward the exit. Tommy smirked and followed him out.

They snuck out the back to where Adam's car was waiting. The hotel was nearby and took less than ten minutes to get to. Still, by the time Adam swiped the card and let them into the room, Tommy was ready to climb him. From the look on Adam's face, Tommy wasn't alone in his impatience.

Tommy's dick twitched as Adam shut and bolted the door. When Adam reached for him, though, Tommy stepped out of his reach.

In a playful mood, Tommy smirked and asked, "Mini bar's on Stella, too. Want something?"

"Yeah. I want to get laid," Adam quipped, but he was smiling.

Suddenly, Adam darted forward, and before Tommy could react, he found himself pressed against Adam, front to front, Adam's arm like a vice around his waist.

Tommy closed his eyes and moaned low in his throat, tilting his head to the side slightly and baring his neck.

"Yeah, that's it. There's the willing little sub I remember," Adam said, voice husky.

A shiver of pleasure skittered up Tommy's spine. _Fuck_. Just like he remembered. God he was going to get off so fucking hard. He couldn't wait.

Suddenly, though, Tommy found himself released and stumbled back a few steps, blinking. "What...?"

Adam smirked and sat down in a nearby chair. "Strip. I wanna watch."

Tommy's body heated as he did as he was told, making a show of it. By the time he was naked, his dick was halfway to hard, all due to the hungry way Adam's gaze devoured him the whole time.

When Tommy started for him, Adam shook his head and said in a low voice, "Play with yourself."

Tommy bit his bottom lip, a wave of arousal washing through him as he reached for his dick. His eyes slipped half shut as his fingers wrapped around his cock. He gave it a squeeze and stroked it slowly, his gaze trained on Adam from under his eyelashes.

"Fuck you're gorgeous," Adam said, sliding down in the chair a little and spreading his legs. He squeezed his own dick through his pants and added, "Can't wait to get inside you."

Tommy licked his lips and reached up with his free hand to play with the piercing in one of his nipples. "Then don't."

The words were barely out of Tommy's mouth before Adam was up out of the chair and prowling over to him. Tommy swallowed hard, dick jumping in his hand.

"Safeword?" Adam asked as he stopped inches from Tommy.

"Duke," Tommy said automatically. "Same as last time."

Adam nodded. "And if you don't have the use of your mouth?"

Tommy reached out and pinched Adam's side.

"Okay," Adam said. "Good."

In the next instant, Tommy gasped as Adam reached out and grabbed a fist full of hair at the back of his head, then moaned when Adam's mouth closed over his, taking possession, taking _him_.

Adam's hand wrapped around Tommy's and took over jerking him with it, until Tommy was moaning nonstop and thrusting into both of their hands, two seconds from getting off. He tried to break out of the kiss to warn Adam he was about to mess up his suit, but Adam only held on to the back of his head tighter and licked deep into his mouth.

Tommy groaned loudly, the sound muffled by Adam's lips sealed to his, and gave up trying to control anything about the encounter. Reaching up with his free hand, Tommy clutched at Adam's arm as he felt his balls draw up. Just as warning tingles started racing up his spine, though, Adam let go of Tommy's hand and reached for the base of his dick, clamping down hard to stave off Tommy's impending orgasm.

Tommy cried out in frustration, the sound once more muffled by Adam's mouth. Again he tried to pull out of the kiss and again Adam refused to let him, instead turning them both and backing Tommy across the room. Tommy stopped short when he felt something against his ass, figuring it for the backside of the couch.

Finally, Adam released his mouth and Tommy gasped for air. Before he could ask what Adam was doing, though, Adam spun him around and bent him over the couch, kicking his legs apart.

"Gonna fuck you just like this," Adam said, voice gone thick with lust. "Bent over and spread wide open for me."

Tommy moaned and let his head drop, unbearably turned on. "Yeah," Tommy answered. "Do it. Fuck."

Behind him, Tommy heard the rustle of clothing being removed. Then Adam pressed his hips to Tommy's ass and ground against him a couple of times, dick nestled between Tommy's ass cheeks, before abruptly stilling and dropping forward, head coming to rest between Tommy's shoulder blades.

"Shit," Adam said, sounding suddenly very pissed off.

Frowning, Tommy tried to see behind him, but all he caught sight of was Adam's dark hair. "What?"

"I went to that party with Lane. I didn't exactly expect to be in this position tonight. I didn't bring anything along."

Tommy sighed with relief. "Good thing for you I'm paid to be prepared, then. There's lube and condoms in the inside pocket of my suit jacket."

Lips pressed against his bare back, leaving a wet spot as Adam straightened. "Remind me to give you a good tip."

Tommy chuckled and started to straighten as Adam stepped back, but Adam stopped him with a hand in the middle of his back. Tommy stilled and Adam grabbed his wrists, pulling his hands behind his back and over each other, until Tommy was grasping each wrist with the opposite hand.

"Stay like that," Adam said. "All bent over and spread and obedient."

Tommy bit his bottom lip and nodded, dick twitching against the back of the couch, smearing pre-come everywhere.

Adam released him and a few seconds later, Tommy heard rustling. A moment later, Adam was back, slicked up and prepared. Tommy felt a couple of fingers probe at his hole, and then they were in, stretching him briefly before pulling out so Adam could line up and slide inside him.

Tommy groaned as his body stretched to accommodate Adam's dick. "Fuck, you're huge."

"Didn't hear any complaints from you last time," Adam said, a little breathless as he continued to work his way in with careful little thrusts and withdrawals.

"Hell no," Tommy said on a rush of air. " _So_ not a complaint. Fucking love it."

Adam chuckled as he bottomed out, hips flush against Tommy's ass. He grabbed Tommy's wrists with one hand and gripped Tommy's hip with the other as he pulled partway out again, then slammed forward hard and fast.

"Good to know," Adam said, sounding smug as Tommy cried out.

Adam set up a fast, hard pace from there and it was all Tommy could do to lock his legs and hold on for the ride, his dick brushing against the butter-soft leather of the couch with every thrust. Tommy gasped for air, even as it was forced from his lungs with every snap of Adam's hips driving his dick deep into Tommy.

It wasn't long before Tommy found himself babbling, on the edge of coming and trying to hold it off until he got the permission he needed. Adam wouldn't give it, though. He just kept driving into Tommy and telling him no. When Tommy felt his balls start to draw up, he tried to get a hand free so he could at least clamp down on the base of his dick and attempt to stop it that way, but Adam refused to let him go and it turned into a struggle.

Between thrusts and pants for air, Adam said, "Unless you safeword, I'm not letting go."

"G-gonna come," Tommy warned, giving up the fight.

A hand reached around him then and pulled down on his balls. Tommy gasped at the pleasure pain, relieved as the urge to come lessened just enough.

"Thanks," he said breathlessly.

"I've got you for the night, right?" Adam asked, and seriously, Tommy really wanted to know how the fuck he was still talking in whole sentences.

"Yeah," Tommy answered. "Just like last time."

"Right," Adam responded. "You can thank me with a blowjob after we take a shower, then."

Tommy groaned. He couldn't wait. And _fuck_. That ratcheted him right up to the edge again. When Adam chuckled behind him, Tommy's eyes narrowed on the seat cushion he was staring down at, figuring out that Adam had done that on purpose.

"Fucker," Tommy muttered.

"Uh-uh," Adam said, leaning down over him as he thrust in hard and fast. "Calling me names. That'll cost you. No coming when I do."

Tommy whined low in his throat and dropped his head, face planting into the backrest of the couch. "Please," he asked pitifully, voice muffled by the leather.

Adam bit at his shoulder and said against it before straightening, "No. If you're a good boy, though, I might let you jerk off for me after you blow me."

Tommy's dick jumped. This was the problem with repeat Doms, especially the good ones. They learned what your triggers were, and Adam was better than most. Tommy was so screwed. And not just in the literal sense.

By the time Adam slammed in one last time and froze behind him, Tommy was two seconds from blowing his load, permission or not. With a broken moan, Tommy shuddered, body strung taut as he panted for air and rode out the urge to thrust against something and get the fuck off.

Still holding Tommy's hands trapped behind his back, Adam slumped forward over him, free arm propped on the couch back so he wouldn't crush Tommy into it. Tommy shivered and whined as Adam's lips brushed over the back of his neck, and felt as well as heard Adam chuckle against his overheated skin.

"That close, huh?"

"Two seconds," Tommy muttered in frustration. "Two fucking seconds and I would've gladly taken whatever the punishment would've been."

Adam freed one of Tommy's hands and directed it down to his dick. "Go ahead, then."

Tommy hesitated and turned his head to peer at Adam over his shoulder. "I have your permission?" Disappointment that Adam was caving—which Tommy couldn't lie, lowered his opinion of Adam as a Dom—warred with relief that he was about to get, well, _relief_.

"No," Adam said simply.

Tommy blinked. Then blinked again. So. Adam was giving him the ability to jerk off but not permission. Meaning, he'd still be punished if he did. Son of a bitch. Then again, at least Tommy didn't have to be disappointed in Adam. Instead, he could just be frustrated as hell. _Fuck_. Being a sub was a pain in the ass sometimes.

"I'd call you something right now, but I'd like to get off at some point tonight, so I won't," Tommy said, eyeing Adam over his shoulder as he pointedly twisted his wrists free of Adam's hold and reached for the couch back so that there would be no doubt about what he'd decided.

Adam's grin was immediate and full of delight that Tommy had chosen not to get himself off. Tommy felt his insides warm and would have gladly kicked himself in the ass for it if he could. Unfortunately, he wasn't flexible enough for that. Besides, Adam was still inside him, driving him just a little crazy.

"Aww," Adam said, leaning around to kiss Tommy on the nose, dick slipping free of Tommy's body in the process. "You don't mean that."

Tommy scrunched up his nose, but couldn't help the snort of laughter that broke free. "You're a lunatic."

Adam chuckled and straightened, helping Tommy up as he did. Tommy straightened and turned to lean back against the couch, groaning a little as he reached for stiff, protesting shoulders and arms. Immediately Adam was there, pushing Tommy's hands down and rubbing the ache and strain away himself.

"All right?" he asked after a minute.

Tommy moaned as Adam's fingers did their magic. "More than." Peeking out from under his fringe, Tommy said with a sly smirk, "I've got something else for you to rub if you really wanna help me out."

Adam laughed and Tommy grinned. He liked Adam's laugh and the way his face lit up when he did.

"Something tells me you're not going to let up until you get to come."

Tommy glanced down at his dick, which was still hard as a rock, thank-you-very-much, and then back up at Adam. "Dude. Two fucking seconds. Hell no, I'm not going to let up."

Adam slid his hands down Tommy's arms and grabbed his hands, pulling Tommy away from the couch. Stepping aside, he guided Tommy past him, pointing him in the direction of the bathroom.

With a smack to Tommy's ass, Adam said, "Guess we'd better get in the shower then, so you can give me that blowjob."

"Now you're talkin'," Tommy said as he started for the bathroom.

 

~*~

 

A shower, a blowjob, and the fastest jerk-off in the history of jerking off later, Tommy collapsed on the king sized bed, starfishing across it naked as the day he was born, still slightly damp from the shower.

"If I pass out, you have my permission to use my body however you want," Tommy said, voice slightly slurred with bone deep satisfaction and more than a little exhaustion.

Tommy hadn't gotten much sleep the last couple of nights. His sister was having problems again and had needed him. Between that and keeping appointments, he'd managed probably six hours of sleep in the last forty-eight. He had almost begged off the escorting job with Stella, truth be told, and sent Josh in his place, but the need for money and the reluctance to piss off one of his biggest clients had won out and he'd gone. He hadn't expected to end up in a power exchange situation, which usually took way more energy than Stella herself usually required from him. Sure, she paid him for the night, and yeah, she expected him to deliver an orgasm or two, but usually that was it and the rest of the night was about sleeping in his arms. Stella didn't like to be alone.

Adam sat down on the bed near one of Tommy's hands and chuckled. "That might sound inviting if I had a kink for that."

Tommy rolled his head to the side and opened his eyes to peer at Adam. "Sorry. Just give me like, half an hour and I'll be good to go. I'll tack it on to when I'm supposed to leave in the morning to make up for it if you want."

Adam leaned over on one elbow and cupped the side of Tommy's face, thumb brushing along the skin under Tommy's eye. "You're really exhausted, aren't you? I can see it in your face."

Tommy tried to turn away, uncomfortable with the sudden intimacy of the moment, along with feeling bad that he wasn't delivering what the client expected.

When Adam refused to let him turn away, Tommy reiterated, "Sorry."

Adam smiled softly at him. "Don't worry about it."

"I'm on the clock. I should be worrying about it."

Adam shrugged and pulled his legs up on the bed. Tommy lifted his arm out of the way as Adam slid closer and laid back, pulling Tommy in and urging Tommy's head down onto his chest.

"It's not even my money," Adam said. "The way I figure it, everything I get to do with you tonight is just bonus anyway, so relax. Sleep. If we get around to more, great. If not, I 'm sure as hell not going to complain about getting two more orgasms than I thought I'd get today. Amazing orgasms at that."

Tommy lay tense for a long moment, but Adam's chest under his cheek and the warmth of Adam’s body against his felt too good to resist, and before long Tommy found himself relaxing into Adam, his eyes fluttering shut again.

"All right," he said through a yawn, mostly asleep already. "But just for half an hour. Promise you'll wake me?"

Lips pressed against the top of Tommy's head and Adam said softly, "Just sleep, baby."

Tommy didn't miss the fact that Adam didn't promise, but he was sinking into sleep too fast to make actual words come out of his mouth, so he gave up and let himself fade out, vowing he'd wake Adam with a blowjob to end all blowjobs in the morning to make up for it. It was the least he could do.

   

 _-Fin_


End file.
